Mon voyage, mon envie
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Depuis toujours j'ai rêvé de voyager et depuis longtemps je n'attends que sa. Et le jour était venu. Allen/Kanda. Yaoi. Genre dit à l'intérieur. Bonne lecture. (AreKan)


Titre : Mon voyage, mon envie

Couple :Allen/Kanda

Rated : M

Genre : Romance/Aventure/Générale

Sous-genre:school fic/Voyage/Un peu de hurt-confort.

Disclaimer : D gray man ne m'appartient pas sauf l'histoire.

NB : Une fic qui est plus calme et sans toute fois être trop prononcer. Et du lemon très prononcer à mon avis.

* * *

La froideur d'être encore ici me laissa perplexe, dans moins de deux jours j'allais voyager en Royaume-Uni précisément à Londres sa capitale. Je voulais changer un peu d'horizons et aller voir ailleurs, j'adorais mon pays, mais pour mes études, j'aimais partir vers d'autres horizons. Il y a deux ans, j'étais parti en Italie pour suivre des cours pendant une année, ça m'avait beaucoup plus, certes à cette époque j'avais beaucoup d'appréhension, mais surtout de la peur, c'était cette émotion qui sortait le plus puisque c'était la première fois que je sortais de mon pays natal le Japon.

Pour vous dire, c'était tout le contraire de mon pays: la culture, les gens, tout. La barrière de la langue m'avait beaucoup posé de problème, mais aujourd'hui, je pouvais le parler sans problème et après avoir fini et rentrer dans mon pays, j'ai laissé une année écoulée pour enfin décider définitivement d'aller habiter à Londres. Avec une association, on pouvait choisir le pays qu'on voudrait aller pour finir nos études définitivement et cette fois-ci, j'ai choisi Londres parce que tout simplement je parlais anglais et que Rome j'étais déjà allé pendant une année, mais maintenant c'était autour du Royaume-Uni et c'était la première fois que j'irais.

Depuis Osaka jusqu'à Londres, j'étais arrivé fatigué. Faire treize heures et cinquante minutes d'avion c'était juste épuisant, mais je ne regrettais pas ma décision de continuer mes études à Londres. Mes parents étaient contents pour moi. C'est vrai que d'ici là, je ne pourrais pas venir les voir pendant une année avant que je m'habitue. Mais ce n'était rien, je pouvais les appeler, les téléphones portables servent à ça. Et puis une dispute, c'était crée entre nous, j'avais changé de filière puisque ça ne me plaisait plus. Je voulais faire autre chose, mais rester toujours dans la thématique mathématique. Alors, j'avais choisi de faire une licence chimique et de côté d'économie. Et puis aussi, j'avais envie de changement, de liberté, d'oublier un peu cette année qui venait de s'écouler. Et Londres était la bonne destination dans ma tête.

C'était le soir, il faisait un peu frais, mais avec la bonne température, j'étais arrivé dans mon appartement qui m'était désigné après avoir bien sûr, perdu encore une heure à le chercher, j'étais un peu nul de ce côté-là. C'était un joli appartement pour un étudiant. Il n'y avait que trois pièces, ma chambre, la cuisine et la salle de bains et j'avais une vue superbe où j'étais lorsque j'avais ouvert les volets. Tout ressentait le renfermé, je devais ouvrir tout pour laisser l'air rentrer et c'était agréable. Ici, on était dans le mois de juin, je savais qu'il y avait quelques événements qui allait venir comme la parade Trooping the colour et Wimbledon, mais aussi en juillet. J'étais venu en avance pour faire plus en plus connaissance avec Londres. J'avais pris l'option de venir ici pour me remettre à zéro pendant un mois et demi. Comme ça à la rentrée, je ne serais pas perdu et c'était ça qui m'avait poussé à venir ici et pas en septembre.

J'ai descendu pour acheter quelque chose à manger, je n'avais rien dans cet appartement, demain je devrais aller faire les courses et le lendemain, je rentrais à l'université. Donc je me suis déshabillé et j'ai mis mon pyjama et j'étais allé dormir. La fatigue avait pris le dessous et j'étais parti dans le pays des rêves. Le matin même après avoir pris une douche, j'étais parti faire des achats et j'avais pris tout de suite un petit déjeune dans un café pas très loin de chez-moi. Ce café était sympathique et surtout, je l'avais juste vu rapidement avant de rentrer hier chez moi. J'avais pris le nécessaire puis j'étais rentré chez moi. C'était une belle journée et j'avais hâte que demain arrive.

L'université était immense et je me perdis dès mon arrivé. Même avec le plan dans les mains, je ne trouvais pas la salle de mon premier cours. Et c'était difficile, je ne trouvais personne sur mon chemin. Tout le monde était en cours et je n'aimais vraiment pas arriver en retard. Et je détestais par-dessous tout que les regards soit posé sur moi. Ma montre indiquée dix heures et quart. Pendant un mois et demi, j'avais un emploi du temps léger puisque j'avais choisi l'option visitée et comprendre l'université. Je n'étais pas encore en retard proprement parlé parce que mon premier cours commençait à dix heures et demi, mais déjà que j'étais perdu, j'étais sûr que j'allais arriver en retard. J'étais concentré à chercher le numéro de la salle devant laquelle je passais, je n'avais pas remarqué la personne devant moi. Je l'ai percuté sans le faire exprès. Heureusement, ma main agrippa la poignée d'une porte sinon j'étais au sol direct. Et la personne laissa tomber ses affaires par terre. J'ai posé les yeux sur lui pour lui demandait pardon. C'était un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, les cheveux blancs, ce n'était pas commun. Je vis ses yeux d'un gris argenté malgré quelques mèches rebelles qui les cachaient. Il me regardait avec un sourire magnifique et franc. Il ne se préoccupait plus de ses affaires qui étaient restées au sol.

\- Désolé..., dis-je en prenant ses affaires pour lui donner, - je ne vous ai pas vu.

\- Ce n'est rien, merci.

\- C'était la moindre de choses à faire après cet accident.

Il me souriait, il allait repartir lorsque je me suis rappelé d'une chose.

\- Excusez-moi.

Il retourna vers moi.

\- Oui, toujours avec son sourire.

\- Je me suis perdu, (je l'ai dit avec un peu de gêne), - est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr, (il s'approcha de moi et regarda mon plan), - alors... !

\- Waouh… heu..., la salle A368.

\- Ah oui, vous êtes nouveau.

\- Oui

\- Je vois, les nouveaux se perdent toujours vite, mais vous verrez avec le temps ça ira. Et bienvenue..

\- Merci

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de sourire aux gens que je ne connaissais pas, mais là une envie subite me fit sourire et il manquait juste que je m'évanouisse. Il commença à m'expliquer comment je pouvais le trouver. Ses directions étaient claires et nettes sans faute. Cinq minutes après l'avoir laissé, j'avais trouvé la salle. J'étais rentré, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants, c'était vers cette période que les étudiants partaient faire des voyages vers d'autres pays. Je pouvais entendre d'autres langues comme le français, l'espagnol, l'italien. C'était des gens qui avait pris la même option que moi. La journée se passa très vite, les cours étaient intéressants et la barrière de la langue n'était vraiment pas un problème tout le monde comprenait les professeurs. Cette semaine, j'avais que les cours liés à l'économie. La semaine prochaine, c'était de la chimie. Et puis dans quatre semaines, c'était les langues et les options. Cette semaine était passée vite, les cours ne m'ennuyaient pas et c'était rare parce qu'avec les professeurs rien n'était toujours simple.

Je rentrais déjà dans la deuxième semaine de cours. Je devais assister qu'une heure de cours tous les jours et c'était sympa. On était quasi toujours les mêmes à s'incruster dans les cours avec d'autres élèves et ils aimaient ça. Avoir de nouvelles têtes était toujours agréable. J'avais fait deux amis, ils étaient un peu décalés, mais je les aimais bien, ça me rappelait un idiot que j'avais rentré étant enfant qui aujourd'hui était devenu mon meilleur ami, mais il restait toujours un idiot même si ce n'était pas vrai. C'était Axel et Amanda. C'était deux personnes venues d'autre pays. Axel d'Italie et Amanda d'Argentine. Eux aussi depuis plusieurs années, ils étudiaient dans des pays étrangers. La semaine de chimie s'était bien passée, les professeurs étaient sympas et drôles pour une première même si de mon côté, je ne comprenais pas toujours leur blague qui était parfois lourde.

Et puis les trois autres semaines Amanda, Axel et moi, on a pris plus en plus connaissance. Avant d'attaquer la semaine de langue et d'option. J'avais hâte parce que c'était une passion pour moi les langues. J'avais appelé mon meilleur ami, je l'avais raconté tout et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à me dire qu'il était jaloux qu'il allait venir pour que personne ne prend sa place. C'était vraiment un imbécile. Le soir, j'avais fait un rêve étrange et très gênant pour le matin. Je ne me souvenais plus, mais je pouvais que me souvenir de ses yeux gris, de son sourire. Je ne savais pas ce que pouvait dire, je ne pouvais même pas dire qui était cette personne. Je me suis préparé et pris le bus pour aller en cours. Il était neuf heures et j'étais dans la salle à attendre notre professeur qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Amanda et Axel étaient assis derrière moi entrain de discuter lorsque qu'une personne rentra dans la salle.

C'était le jeune homme que j'avais rencontré il n'y a pas quatre semaines. Il était beau à sa manière, ce côté de lui était très charmant. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques, j'aimais beaucoup cette couleur blanc neige voir blanc gris, c'était tout simplement magnifique qui contrastait avec ses yeux gris argentés. Au début, je n'avais pas prêté attention à notre première rencontre, mais là, à le voir bien, il portait une chemise légère grise et un jean qui laissait voir ses formes avantageuses. Je me suis mis une claque virtuelle pour arrêter de penser à ça. Nos regards s'étaient croisés et j'espérais au fond de moi qu'il n'allait pas s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je devais me calmer pour penser ça et en plus, je n'avais même pas honte. Et le rêve d'hier m'était apparu et mes joues avaient pris une belle teinte rosée, la honte. J'avais baissé la tête, mais pas trop vite, le rêve revenait de plus en plus fort, j'étais sur le lit et lui au-dessous de moi. La température était humide et chaude depuis quand je rêvais des rêves érotiques et surtout sur un étudiant que j'ai rencontré que quelques secondes après quatre semaines.

Le silence était revenu, je me demandais bien pourquoi. Lorsque j'ai posé les yeux devant moi, j'ai eu le choc de ma vie. Ça m'apprendra de voir qu'avec l'apparence. C'était lui mon professeur durant ses deux semaines avant que tout ne se termine. J'étais bouge-bée, l'étudiant que je pensais qu'il avait une quinze années avait plus alors là chapeau, il ne faisait pas du tout son âge. Il me regarda en me souriant, mais cette fois, c'était une personne plus mature devant moi. Maintenant, je voudrais vraiment savoir quel âge il avait et s'il avait trouvé la fontaine de jouvence. Il s'installa à son bureau et commença quelques notions pour nous avant de commencer son cours d'anglais. Il était mon prof durant deux semaines peut être l'année prochaine aussi qui sait. Là maintenant, on était étudiant et professeur.

Un sentiment d'angoisse, de lassitude me prit d'un coup. J'étais déçue quelque part car j'étais qu'un étudiant à ses yeux. C'était bête, mais lorsque tu as un coup de cœur sans le savoir et que tu revois la personne et que c'est ton professeur, la vie ne te donne pas beaucoup de chance. Mais pourtant, j'avais ressenti un lien qui s'était créé entre nous durant ses seconds-là et surtout parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de m'effleurer, et même aujourd'hui, il ne faisait que poser les yeux sûrs moi lorsque je faisais mine de m'intéresser à quelque chose d'autre pour qu'il me remarque. Je sais, tout pouvait paraître puéril, mais j'aimais beaucoup notre jeu puisque c'était un. J'espère que je n'étais pas le seul et lui aussi parce que notre cerveau a tendance à nous faire voir des films.

J'aimais beaucoup comment il parlait, il avait une aisance pour expliquer, pour nous faire comprendre son cours parce que même si je parlais anglais la grammaire était une autre chose pour moi. Je buvais ses paroles avec précisions et sans modération et son cours passa vite sans me rendre compte et bien sûr, j'avais fait tout pour rester en derniers, j'avais dit au revoir à Amanda et Axel qui était parti en premier parce qu'ils avaient encore cours. En profitant de quelques minutes qui m'étaient accordées pour le voir en rangeant mes affaires, il était vraiment très beau, il m'envoûtait par sa personne et j'aimais ça. Quelqu'un qui m'ôtait de se monde, de mes rêves pour ne voir que lui. Les coups de foudre qui était inconscient étaient pour moi plus dangereuse pour celle consciente parce que je pouvais le contrôler, mais là comme ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il m'interpella avant que je franchisse la porte :

\- Salut Kanda ! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie de mes élèves...

Et moi donc, il était heureux de me voir et quelque part dans ses yeux une infime tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

\- Moi aussi, je suis surpris, je pensais que vous étiez un élève.

Il me regarda ses yeux en disait long pour notre première rencontre.

\- Ah bon, j'ai l'air si jeune

J'avais hoché la tête et il me regarda plus intensément. La pièce était devenue trop suffocante pour moi. Il s'approcha de moi et parla :

\- Tu me donnes quel âge...

J'ai mordillé ma lèvre inférieure, je ne savais même pas moi-même.

\- Aller, il était en train de m'encourager et se sourire, il me donnait des frissons rien qu'en le voyant. J'essayais de ne pas trembler, il sentait tellement bon que j'avais encore plus envie de l'approcher. On était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et heureusement la porte étaient fermés. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment mon cœur marchait, me faire ça, je ne pensais même pas tomber dénue comme ça. Il me plaisait beaucoup trop à mon goût, pour que ça soit qu'un coup de foudre.

Ces yeux gris argentés vinrent rencontrer les miens. Il attendait ma réponse, j'étais absorbé par lui. Il frôla ma main droite sans jamais persister, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, que quelqu'un m'explique. Mon cœur battait fort, ma respiration était devenue un peu plus forte, mais il ne l'entendait pas heureusement. Il ne savait pas quel effet il me faisait.

\- euh... 26 ans...

Il me regarda et sourit, il s'approcha plus de moi et murmura dans un souffle « essaye encore » avant de partir. Je sentais encore son souffle sur moi, c'était troublant, je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Je me suis agrippé sur la poignée de la porte pour rester stable, mes joues étaient en feu et ça faisait mal. J'étais resté quelques minutes de plus en essayant de reprendre mon esprit avant de sortir de la salle. L'attirance que j'avais pour lui augmenter petit à petit qui me consumait.

Maintenant, j'étais sûr, il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, ses frôlements, ses sourires, ses phrases qu'il faisait pendant le cours, les sous-entendu qu'il faisait toujours en référence à notre rencontre qui était juste trop. La semaine passait et mon cas était devenu bien pire, il s'amusait. J'avais découvert un côté plus manipulateur venant de lui. Il me laissait voir tous ses côtés, j'étais tellement raide dingue de lui que je suivais tout ses cours même lorsque je n'avais pas ce cours parce qu'il me restait encore qu'une semaine avec lui avant que l'université ferme ses portes et je ne voulais pas le rater pour rien au monde.

Notre jeu était devenu très stratégique même si je savais qu'il ne dépassera pas la case prof-étudiant. Il m'avait proposé de m'aider à réviser pour le concours de la fin de l'année. J'ai pu que dire oui à cette proposition parce qu'au-delà de notre jeu, je devais passer un concours de langue pour pouvoir rentrer dans cette université avec un score au-dessous de cinquante sinon si je ne pouvais pas réussir ou sinon je pourrais prendre la formule d'une année comme à Rome. Il ne se passait rien de très croustillant durant nos rencontres dans mon appartement. Il m'expliqua et j'essayais de comprendre, c'était notre accord, mais quelques fois, un frôlement par ici, un baiser sur le cou. C'était amusant mais assez démonstratif pour notre relation qui était un peu inconsciente. Je l'aurais l'année prochaine, il m'avait dit ça. Il m'a vu dans sa liste et c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas se lancer et même moi.

Les mois passèrent, j'avais réussi mon examen, je pouvais qu'être soulagé. Amanda et Axel, on avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. L'été était super, on s'était beaucoup amusé. Allen, je ne le voyais pas si souvent que ça et mon deuxième choque lorsque j'avais appris qu'il avait une petite fille qui était magnifique. Pour dire que c'était maintenant à 0 % que je pouvais espérer être avec lui. La vie était injuste. La semaine prochaine était la rentrée. Durant l'été, j'avais eu des coups de soleil qui n'était vraiment pas amusant et ajouter à mon humeur, c'était un cocktail de bonheur.

Notre emploi du temps était défini avec mon professeur d'Anglais, je n'avais que deux heures de cours par semaines. J'étais un peu triste, mais ça me permettait de souffler un peu. Parce que ça me faisait peur d'être un peu obsédé par lui. La tentation était trop grande lorsque je le voyais. Notre jeu ne m'avait pas beaucoup aidé, mes rêves me le montraient tous les jours. Les cours se passaient sans problème, mais le fait qu'il vient me frôler me déconcentrer beaucoup du cours et à cause de ça, j'avais des notes catastrophe avec ses cours. Il ne m'aidait pas du tout, il devenait trop incombant, mais je le laissais faire parce qu'au fond de moi ça me plaisait qu'il m'apporte toujours de l'attention même si c'était en cours.

Et lorsqu'en janvier, j'ai reçu mes notes et que j'ai vu que seulement l'anglais me posait problème parce que je n'avais que cinq, c'était trop. Je devais parler avec lui. C'était lui qui avait fait ça, je ne l'ai pas parlé pendant deux mois et je sortais toujours le premier de la classe. Cette note correspondait à son humeur, il voulait me le faire sentir. Même si cette matière n'était pas très importante dans mon cursus, j'aimais beaucoup avoir des bonnes. J'étais un peu perfectionniste et j'aimais toujours avoir une excellente note et c'était seulement en anglais que je me tapais un cinq. Et c'était hors de question que je laisse passer ça. J'étais en train de chercher son bureau. La porte était entre ouverte et je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper. J'étais tellement en colère mais arrivé à sa hauteur et lorsqu'il me regarda et me sourit, je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'étais ici, ma colère s'était envolée.

\- Bonjour Kanda, il y a un problème ?

Il souriait, mais surtout se sourire qui disait « voilà ce que tu mérites », c'était agaçant. J'ai posé la copié sur son bureau et dit :

\- Regarde ma note, tu m'as mis que cinq points alors que tu sais parfaitement que j'ai presque tout juste. Cette note n'est pas la mienne.

\- Tu crois ? Alors dans ce cas, laisse-moi voir...

Il prit la copier et regarda, il se leva et vint se poster devant moi. Je me tenais debout et lui à côté de moi. Il tendit la copie et effleura ma main, j'ai frissonné, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un contact intime avec lui.

\- Il n'y a aucune erreur...

\- Alors pourquoi ?, j'ai demandé tout bêtement.

\- Parce que tu m'as évité pendant deux mois sans me donner la raison.

\- Tu es mon professeur, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Même si j'avais cela ne te regarde pas.

J'ai regardé sa main droite et la marque de son alliance était toujours là, il comprit.

\- Je...

\- Tu quoi, je me demande comment je n'ai pas remarqué ça. Je savais que tu étais père, mais je pensais que tu étais divorcé.

\- Je le suis... Dit-il calmement ?

\- Allen, c'était la première fois que je prononçais son prénom puisque d'habitude, c'était Walker.

\- Je ne mens pas, c'est juste que je le mets de temps en temps pour faire fuir les femmes qui me draguent et ça, (il montra sa main), c'est un bon argument et puis, je suis tellement épris d'un garçon aux cheveux longs que je ne vois que lui et ça s'est dommage parce lui ne voit pas.

Il s'approcha encore plus de moi et prit ma taille, son souffle me chatouillait le cou, ses lèvres me donnaient des baisers sur mon cou. Ses mains posées sur mes hanches, mon cœur s'emballa très vite lorsqu'il m'embrassa sur les lèvres. C'était notre premier baisé et c'était magique, doux, sauve, humide, fiévreux et j'en passe. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ma nuque et vinrent tenir mon visage alors qu'il continuait à m'embrasser. Nos corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, nos langues se mélangèrent, c'était tellement humide et chaud.

Il me força à reculer afin que je sois contre son bureau. Ses mains redescendirent vers mes fesses, il les agrippa et me fit m'asseoir sur le meuble, poussant de la main ce qui se trouvait dessus. Un long frisson me parcourut, j'avais tellement envie de lui. Allen continua ses baisers partant de mes lèvres à mon cou. Il enleva mon t-shirt pendant ce temps mes mains allèrent trouver sa ceinture, je l'enlevais et ouvris son pantalon. La grosse bosse que je découvrais me fit comprendre son désir pour moi. Je glissais ma main sous son boxer pour me saisir de son sexe. Sa respiration sur mon cou se fit plus rapide, plus intense, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule droite pendant que je le caressais.

Il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil près du bureau et me mit à genoux devant lui. Je l'ai aidé à retirer son pantalon tandis que lui retirait son t-shirt. Sa peau était imprégnée de sueur, j'ai fini par son boxeur gris, dévoilant totalement son entrejambe. J'avançais mon visage sur son entrejambe et ma bouche vint à la rencontre de sa verge. Je commençais à le lécher du gland jusqu'à la base de son sexe. Ses doigts passèrent dans mes cheveux, c'était des légères caresses qui étaient très agréables. Je l'entendais soupirer de plaisir lorsque ma langue faisait des cercles sur son sexe, il accentuait son plaisir en bougeant son bassin. Il se redressa et vint m'allonger au sol. Il m'enleva mon haut et mon pantalon pour me contempler. Sa main passa sur mon torse en me faisant sursauter, il embrassa mon cou, ses deux mains me pelotonnaient, il jouait avec mes mamelons, il tirait dessous pour me faire cambrer de douleur, mais avec le temps, c'était devenu du plaisir puis sa tête commença une descente jusqu'à mon entrejambe en me donnant des baisers.

Il écarta mes cuisses et vint enfouir sa tête entre mes jambes pour exercer quelques pressions sur mon sexe. Il retira mon boxeur et souleva mes deux jambes, j'ai senti sa langue sur mon trou, c'était humide et agréable. Je sentais mes muscles s'écartaient un petit peu. Il posa ma jambe gauche sur son épaule, il lâcha la droite, le premier doigt entra, c'était une sensation bizarre, étrange sans toutefois gênante puis un deuxième doigt en faisant des cercles qui m'ouvraient de l'intérieur. C'était agréable et très intense puis un troisième doigt, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais jouir là maintenant, je voulais plus. Je retenais de bouger mon bassin. Il me surplombait et son sexe tendait vers moi toujours avec son sourire charmeur, il vint m'embrasser. Dans un souffle, je lui dis "pénètre-moi". Il ne fit pas prier tout en m'embrassant, il passa une de mes jambe par-dessus son épaule puis me pénétra doucement. Son sexe était long et épais, je sentais mes muscles s'écartaient lorsqu'il rentrait petit à petit en moi. C'était douloureusement brûlant même s'il m'avait préparé avant. C'était ma première fois, la douleur était intense, mais ses légères caresses sur mon torse et ses baisers la douleur s'évanouissait, mais rester toujours là.

Il était rentré au plus profond de moi, mon corps tout entier se donnait à lui. Il passa ma deuxième jambe au-dessus de son épaule et me pénétra encore plus davantage, me laissant échapper un cri. Il commença à effectuer des va-et-vient doucement en me donnant une vague de plaisir qui remontait de mon bassin à ma tête, c'était une vague de chaleur intense et puissante. Ma tête ne savait plus où il était, je voulais simplement qu'il continue. À chaque coup de reins, mon plaisir ne faisait qu'augmentait, nos corps étaient en sueur, il commença à accélérer ses mouvements. Mon corps se balançait au rythme de ses coups porté. Je me laissais porter par le plaisir lorsqu'il fit retomber mes jambes.

Je profitais pour monter sur lui sans perdre de contact, son sexe à l'intérieur de moi. Cette nouvelle sensation me donnait plus de plaisir, il s'agrippa à mes fesses en me griffant légèrement. Je commençais à monter et descendre la pression était trop forte son sexe me remplissait comme jamais. J'avais l'impression de flotter, il me donna des coups sans rater aucune, il continua, on était au bord de la jouissance lorsqu'il me mit par terre. J'étais à quatre pattes, en prenant appui sur mes avant-bras. Allen était à genoux, il vint me pénétrer encore plus profondément en me tenant par les hanches. Ses coups me portaient un grand plaisir, à chaque entrée, il me faisait voir l'orgasme qui s'approchait à grand pas. Mes cheveux détachaient ondulaient aux rythmes de ses coups, j'entendais juste le claquement de son bassin contre mes fesses. Cette chaleur qui ne voulait pas me quitter me donnaient envie de crier plus ce que je fis. Ses mouvements étaient profonds et réguliers, il accéléra la cadence, j'avais du mal à rester en place alors que mes genoux me faisaient un peu mal, mais ce n'était pas grand chose comparer à ce qu'il me faisait.

Ma tête vint rencontrer le sol, ma respiration était laborieuse. J'écartais encore mes cuisses pour sentir son sexe à l'intérieur de moi. Ses va-et-vient étaient incessants, il variait la vitesse et le rythme à chaque coup. Mes jambes devenaient de plus en plus faibles comme du coton, mes avant-bras se frottaient par terre en me brûlant et cette sensation me donnait encore plus de plaisir. Je l'entendais crier à chaque fois que son sexe entré en moi, il faisait une légère pression et recommençait. Notre synchronisation était parfaite, ses sensations me rendaient dingue. Il continua, sa main gauche était posée sur ma taille et sa main droite faisait des légers claquements sur ma fesse droite. Ma main vint vers mon sexe, je faisais des caresses, des légères pressions alors que son sexe ne faisait que rentrait en moi en me laissant sans air. J'avais dû mal à respirer, mes caresses augmentaient à chaque plaisir qu'il me procurait.

Je me sentais submerger quand cette chaleur en moi me remplit totalement. Je criais à gorge déployée sous le poids du plaisir. Il claqua mes fesses et jouit à son tour après quelques dernières poussées. Nos corps retombèrent, assouvis et épuisés. Nous étions trempés par la sueur provoquée par nos ébats. Il sortait doucement de mon corps, quelque chose de chaud glissait sur mes cuisses. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras ce que je fis allégrement, j'étais épuisé après notre ébat. Il n'avait pas encore repris sa respiration, ma tête était posée sur son torse l'endroit où était son cœur. Il caressait mon dos alors que moi, j'essayais de reprendre mon calme. L'intensité fit place à un calme totale. La chaleur s'était dissipée et je frissonnais un peu, le courant d'air passait juste où on était. Il laissa mon dos et vint caresser mes cheveux, on disait rien, on prenait juste notre temps. Lorsque je l'ai regardé, on savait qu'on n'avait pas de retour en arrière, mais ce sentiment d'angoisse que j'avais auparavant m'avait quitté à l'instant où il m'embrassa sur les lèvres pour répondre à ma question muette.

\- C'était formidable de faire l'amour avec toi Kanda, tu es tellement bien accueillant,'' en me disant ça, sa main vint poser sur mes fesses. Je gémissais, mon corps était devenu réceptif. Mes joues prirent un joli teint rosé. Il m'embrassa encore avant de me lâcher,- je ne vais plus te laisser partir Kanda, je veux être toujours avec toi. Je te veux tellement.

Il me sera fort dans ses bras et moi dans ça, je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais j'aimais bien l'idée de passer ma vie avec lui. Je n'ai rien dit, il savait déjà ma réponse. Je ne me souvenais même plus pourquoi j'étais venu le voir et c'était assez pitoyable. On s'était levé, on s'était habillé dos à dos, nos fringues étaient un peu éparpillées un peu partout. C'était un peu désagréable de sentir quelque chose coulée sur ses cuisses, je devais aller aux toilettes. Je finissais de m'habiller lorsqu'il me retourna vers lui, il me regardait intensément toujours avec son sourire charmeur qui faisait toujours battre mon cœur.

\- On réglera ça plus tard, dit Allen

\- De quoi ! J'étais un peu perdu et il s'amusait.

\- Oh, tu as oublié alors, j'ai bien fait mon travail.

J'ai froncé les sourcilles, quand la chose est venue à moi. Bien sûr.

\- Mon examen.

\- à quand même...

Je l'ai regardé en soupirant.

\- Alors, ma note, il faut que tu le changes.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, tu es prof.

Il s'approcha plus de moi et me dit :

\- Bien sûr que je peux, mais j'ai envie de te voir après nos heures de cours pour te donner des leçons.

Je l'ai regardé sans rien dire, il m'embrassa encore sur les lèvres, je ne pouvais pas dire non.

\- Donc pour remonter ma moyenne qui est fausse, je dois avoir des cours particuliers.

Il hocha la tête alors que moi, je soupirais de lassitude, quel gamin lorsqu'il me faisait ce genre de coup. Je ne pouvais qu'accepter sa proposition. J'ai pris mes affaires après avoir dit au revoir et commença à partir après l'avoir embrassé. Il avait vraiment les mains baladeuses lorsque je m'approchais de lui. J'étais parti dans les toilettes, heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir que j'avais pris. Mes cheveux étaient en désordre, mes habits un peu froissé. À chacun de mes pas vers les toilettes, je me revoyais par terre en train de prendre du plaisir, mes cris. C'était étonnent que personne n'ait entendu mes cris. Je sentais des pas qui venait derrière moi, je savais qui s'était, il m'avait suivi. Il voulait encore une autre ronde. Il m'avait dit qu'il aimerait accomplir ses fantasmes avec moi. On était séparé de soixante centimètres l'un de l'autre et lui derrière, on ne savait jamais qui pourrait venir de l'autre côté pour nous surprendre à s'embrasser. En rentrant dans les toilettes suivies d'Allen, j'ai une vision perverse de nous deux ici. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que je me nettoie.

Il me prit par les bras et m'enferma avec lui dans une cabine. La dernière chose que j'ai pensée avant qu'un autre ronde tourne, c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit après notre ébat. Il voulait partir avec moi dans mon pays pour changer un peu, mais moi je ne voulais plus y retourner pas encore et surtout pas maintenant, ma famille ne comprendrait pas. Alors après mes études, vacances en Italie pour moi et pour lui bien sûr avec son petit ange Aya. Je resterais toujours avec lui.

Fin

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé de votre cœur.


End file.
